


A Very Special Rose

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has something to show to Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written as gift for wander_realtai's stocking at the livejournal fandom_stocking community.

It wasn’t the first time the Doctor had taken her to an alien commerce planet. But the thing about the universe and aliens and time travel was that although things were similar sometimes, they were never quite the same wherever you went.

This commerce planet looked like an old fashioned market place, going on and on in every direction. There were also parks with colourful flowers of all shapes and form where people where sitting in little cafés. Rose didn’t know where to look first.

“Hungry?”

“Not particularly. No.”

“Let’s go to that park,” the Doctor pointed. Rose had had the impression that once more he had no idea why the Tardis had dropped them here of all places, but was trying to figure out a way to get them into trouble right about now.

“What’s there?”

“Patience. You’ll see, Rose. You’ll see.” Hands in his pockets, coat tails swinging behind him, he was the very picture of a man having fun. And that was enough for her. Today having fun was top on her agenda.

Children were playing, adults were laughing, discussing their purchases. It looked strangely familiar and out of place with all the alien clothes, strangely coloured flora and pieces of tech Rose had never seen before.

“Look at that!” The Doctor smiled like a maniac, pointing at something that looked like a rose bush with bright pink blossoms.

“Flowers?”

“Roses! But not just any roses, but very special ones...” He picked one of the flowers and held it up. The moment he’d plucked the flower, the pink colour started to change into something darker, blueish and then suddenly she was looking at a shining, glittering flower shaped jewel.

“Wow! What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything. It’s a natural process..”

“But why does it do that?”

“Do you want the complicated scientific explanation or the more sentimental explanation.” His eyes were twinkling with mirth.

“Would I understand the scientific explanation?” She had heard the Doctor explain a lot of things, but most of the things he'd explained remained as much of a mystery as before.

“Can’t say.” Which Rose took to mean: No, but I’m trying to be nice today, stupid little human being.

“Sentimental then?”

“Like I said, it’s a very special sort of rose. Like you.”

She looked up at him, finally understanding that their visit to this planet hadn’t been random at all. _I’m a dense little human being after all._ But that thought couldn’t stop a wide smile to lighten her face or stop her from being happy when the Doctor’s face up with his own boyish smile.


End file.
